


Brotherly Responsibilities

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [77]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fever, Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: Thunderstorms and “You’ve got a fever. Of course I’m not going anywhere” with Marvin and JackieRequested on Tumblr by  Huffledork
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 14





	Brotherly Responsibilities

“You better not be doing what I think you’re doing.” 

Marvin freezes, or tries to freeze. It’s hard to go still when your entire body is shaking and quivering beyond your control, and your nose is running, and your head is pounding, and-   
It’s hard to hold still when you feel like death, basically, but Marvin tries. 

Jackie isn’t fooled. He folds his arms, raises an eyebrow, and taps his foot. Ah, the Sad Dad trick. Chase has really been rubbing off on him. Marvin hates him for that, because the damn thing actually works, and Jackie knows it. 

“....maybe.” 

“You’re an idiot.” 

“You’re going out!” 

“Actually-” Jackie begins, stomping forward to grab Marvin by the back of the shirt like a rather unruly kitten. “I canceled my patrol.” 

“What? Why? This is barely a storm!” 

“Because you’ve got a fever. Of course I’m not going anywhere. Chase and JJ are with the kids and Schneep won’t be back for several more hours. You can’t stay here alone.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because you try to pull shit like this, dumbass.” 

Jackie drags him back down the hallway towards his room, Marvin’s weak struggling absolutely no match for his brother’s super strength. The magician gets tossed onto his bed and then trapped by Jackie starting to take off his cape and mask. Marvin pouts and refuses to help, but Jackie just rolls his eyes and keeps going. 

“Go back to sleep,” Jackie commands, sitting on the floor with his back leaning against Marvin’s bed while he drags a random book over to read. It’s about spells, predictably, and he won’t understand a thing, but it’s got pictures so it might be entertaining for a little bit. 

“....hey, Jackie?” 

“Hm?” the hero hums, not looking up from the illustration he’s trying to decipher. 

“Thanks.”


End file.
